


Change

by halseam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Also I’m not good at oneshots, F/F, F/M, Laf and Herc are teasing fucks, M/M, One Shot, Pining John, so this is very quick-paced, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseam/pseuds/halseam
Summary: John never knew how drastically his life would change in one year. It was always a foreign concept, change. This time last year, he was still living in his parents basement eating pizza and watching Netflix alone. It was routine, nothing changed.





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Lams Oneshot request from tumblr user kignoreme. Follow me on tumblr @halseam and @halseamhllow

John never knew how drastically his life would change in one year. It was always a foreign concept, change. This time last year, he was still living in his parents basement eating pizza and watching Netflix alone. It was routine, nothing changed.  
But, of course, something changed. Hercules and Laf were tired of him sitting at home ‘sulking because he didn’t have a boyfriend’ so, obviously, they forced him to dress up in his only clean shirt and go out.  
It wasn’t anything very exciting. All John did was tag along to his best friends’ date, although Herc kept reassuring him, “it’s not a date! We are getting you a boyfriend!”  
After hours and hours of going to the lake and playing at the park and going to a restaurant, John finally brought them to a bar. It wasn’t very busy, but it also wasn’t completely empty. The three sat at a table, talking amongst themselves, Laf looking out for boys John might like.  
“Ah, fuck it. Come on,” Herc groans, standing up from his seat on the bench. He takes only a few steps before stopping in front of- holy _shit_ who is that.  
His hair is pulled up into a bun, which makes it easy to see his dark eyes and scruffy facial hair. He looks about the same height as John, which is strange, he usually went for people taller than him. And, oh god, his _arms_. John shakes his head, not completely believing this is happening.  
And before he knows it, he’s standing right in front of this guy, pushing Herc out of the way.  
“Hi, I’m John.” He grins.  
“Alexander,” the guy grins back, offering his hand out for John to shake.  
John takes it and continues the conversation, feeling the eyes of Laf and Herc on the back of his head. But right now, he doesn’t care. He’s going to get this man. That’s a change he’s willing to create, and take any means to get there.  
A month later, he and Alexander are best friends. But, this just isn’t enough for John. It’s not satisfying enough. He wants to cuddle this guy for hours into the night and kiss him until their lips turn blue and get him unexpected gifts and find secret paths in forests and go on walks around the city and go on vacations and- oh, he is so _dumb_  
Three months later, Alexander has a girlfriend. No matter how hard he tries, though, John can’t bring himself to hate her. She’s sweet and caring and forgiving and quite smart and... she makes Alex happy. _Dumb, dumb, dumb_.  
Five months later, John is the only single one left. It’s unfair. He can’t be jealous. “No one can take your exciting demeanour, Jack, you’re too much for them,” Laf jokes. John laughs along, wondering if there’s even a bit of truth behind it.  
Seven months later, Eliza and Alex decide to break it off. Neither tell anyone why or how they came to this decision, John just knows he has to act sad for the pair instead of celebrating. And only a week after the break up, Eliza has a new girlfriend. “Never knew she was bi... guess we have another thing in common!” Alex mutters when he sees the girls.  
Nine months later, Alex and John are closer than ever. Herc and Laf are now treating them as if they’re actually dating, which, no no, they are just close friends, _Herc_. Laf once sent a picture to their group chat of John and Alex cuddling, which doesn’t help at all.  
Eleven months later, John is just sitting on his couch. He’s minding his own business, being quiet and almost completely still, when Alex sits down next to him.  
“Can we talk?” Alex asks.  
“We are right now.” John laughs. “Continue,”  
“I’m so fucking tired of those two trying to make us date. I made a deal with Herc. We kiss and they stop bugging us,”  
“O- wait, what?” Johns stomach drops and his face turns red.  
“And that can be the end of it. Just once. And they’ll leave us alone.”  
John gives his best friend a suspicious look. Eyes narrow and arms crossed, he begrudgingly agrees. Alex shifts so he’s on his knees, so does John, except he just sits up and looks Alex in the face.  
“I’m going to kill you then Herc if you’re lying,” John smirks.  
“Oh, please do.” Alex begins leaning in.  
John closes his eyes and waits for their lips to touch, yet when it happens, it’s surprising. He never thought this would be happening.  
Alex’s lips are exactly how he thought they would. They’re soft yet dry at the same time, slightly scratchy due to his facial hair, but John loves it all the same. He can feel Alex leaning further toward him, and he can feel himself leaning further toward Alex. He doesn’t realize nor care when Alex’s hands is on his shoulders and his own are cupping the other’s face.  
Why he slightly opens his mouth, he can’t say, and why Alex takes this as an opportunity to flick John’s lip with his tongue, he can’t say. He also can’t say he hates it. It feels good. It feels right. So, instead of pushing Alex away, he accepts entrance and-  
“What is going on here?”  
The two jump apart and Alex goes red at the sight of Herc and Laf in the doorway.  
“You didn’t make a deal with him,” John whispers with a small smile.  
Alex smiles and shrugs at his friend. Laf grins from ear to ear, whispers something in Herc’s ear, and the two leave the room, calling words of luck and happiness behind them. “We told you!” “What did I tell you, Hercules?” “Fuck, I owe you twenty bucks now,”  
Twelve months later, change is something John is used to. Sure, he’s not comfortable with it, but he is used to it. And although now he’s still living in his parents basement eating pizza and watching Netflix, he’s not alone, because he now has a boyfriend that loves cuddles and kisses and gifts and vacations.  
This is a change he could get used to.


End file.
